Faithful Conversations
by Chaosti
Summary: Just my take on how Buffy and Faith meet again after all these years. Short but to the point.


Faithful Conversations by Chaosti  
  
A/N: Like the rest of you, I am deeply in mourning for the loss of my all time favorite show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So this is my way of coping and avoiding the anti-depressants. Now this fic is taking place near the end of the seventh season. I guess it starts as soon as Willow gets back from L.A. with Faith in tow following all the nasty events where Faith had to get inside Angel's head and all that stuff. Don't exactly remember the name of that episode so I'm just going to assume that all the loyal Buffy and Angel watchers know what I'm talking about. But then again, you know what they say about people who assume things: When you assume you make an ass out of you and me.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to all of you who thought I was Joss Whedon. I'm not, which means that I don't own anything having to do with Buffy. Well, technically that's a lie. I have a pretty extensive collection of Buffy and Angel memorabilia, including two statues, two shot glasses, several comics, a shitload of articles dating back to before the show even aired in 1997, not to mention every single episode on tape. I was one of the original Buffy fanatics; I've been with the show since the very first episode. But I didn't have anything to do with creating or producing the show, and consequently made no money off of it. Same goes for the fic. That is, that I'm making no money off of it, not that I didn't have anything to do with creating it. I wrote it after all. Ah hell! Just read and review, will you?  
  
A/N2: For now this is pretty much it's own fic. I have no plans to continue it, unless I get an overwhelming response of people who would like me to, in which case I'll consider it. I have actually toyed around with the idea of continuing, but like I said, it's all up to the reviewers. And one more thing, my first fic, an Alias fic, didn't get that great of a response, which hurt, but I'll live. So be nice to me and review? And if there are any diehard S/V fans reading this who like funny Alias fics, check mine out. It's called The Dangers Of Boredom. Click on my name above, if you're interested.  
  
Faithful Conversations by Chaosti  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Ughhh!" Buffy reached over to her night stand and blindly felt for the button that would turn off the offending noise. Not being able to locate it, she just picked up the whole damn thing and threw it across the room as hard as she could, which, considering her souped-up super strength, was pretty hard. The clock went sailing through the air and crashed into the wall. If Buffy felt like rolling over and checking, she would probably find a pretty sizable dent. But she didn't feel like it. Right now all she felt like doing was crawling back under the covers and going back to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, once a slayer was up, a slayer stayed up. Something having to do with needing to be fully alert as soon as she was conscious. A useful quality, considering her nocturnal habits, but otherwise it was usually just annoying. So, accepting the fact that she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon, she retrieved her bathrobe from the chair it was draped over, put it on, tied the sash, and set off in search of her breakfast.  
  
Plodding down the stairs, she almost ran into Andrew, who was taking the stairs two at a time in his rush to get up to the second floor. Offhand, she guessed that he was probably trying to get into the bathroom before any of the potential slayers woke up with the same goal in mind.  
  
"Not so fast," she said halfheartedly.  
  
Making her way into the kitchen, she noticed someone sitting at the counter already eating a bowl of cereal. Nonplused, she walked over to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a bowl. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and the milk from the fridge, walked over to the counter, took a seat next to the dark-haired slayer, and then fixed her breakfast.  
  
"Morning," said Buffy.  
  
"Hey B," replied Faith.  
  
They sat and ate in silence for a little while until Faith couldn't take it anymore. She had been expecting a big showdown with Buffy. After all, the last time they had seen each other, Faith had slept with Buffy's boyfriend, in addition to threatening to kill various members of the Scooby Gang, not to mention Buffy's late mother. At the very least, she was prepared for a black eye and quite a few broken bones. The silence was just nerve- wracking. "Don't you have anything else to say to me?"  
  
Buffy finished chewing her cereal and swallowed. She turned to Faith, looked at her for a long moment, and then shook her head. "Way I figure it, I'm still asleep and this is just a dream. I mean, if you're here, then this can't possibly be real, right? And since this is my dream, a very scantily-clad Orlando Bloom will come riding up any minute now on a big white horse and take me away to a huge castle in the sky where we will live happily ever after and never have to slay vampires or wear clothes. But, as soon as he reaches down to help me onto the horse, I'll wake up. I wasn't really planning on starting up a conversation with anyone until then."  
  
Faith nodded as though she accepted that scenario, and they both went back to eating their food. When Buffy finished, she put the milk back in the fridge, cleared away her dishes, and then started to leave. When she was almost out of the room, she thought of something and turned back to Faith.  
  
"By the way, if you hear any approaching horses, send them upstairs."  
  
Well, that's it for now. I've got to get to my Yoga class in a few minutes. But before I go, I thought we'd play a little game of Simon Says. Simon says "review!"  
  
One more thing I'd like to get people's opinion on. Do any of you think it falls under the category of obsessive to go see a movie in theatres six times in less than ten days, and with plans to go at least once more? Just asking. 


End file.
